Troll Romance
Details Walkthrough Collect the items listed in the quest details box. The bar, log, rope are fairly common items. Swamp tar respawns can be found in swamps (Lumbridge or Mort'ton). The Climbing boots can be bought from the Sherpa Tenzing (also see the Death Plateau (quest)}. Only the wax is an exceptional item. Wax can be obtained from Beehives, but a player needs to chase away the bees first. Insect repellant will achieve that. The Beehives are in Seers. First walk to Catherby bank and go to the house north of it. Take the insect repellant from the house. Then take an empty bucket and walk west to the Beehive field. Chase away the bees by using the Insect repellant on the beehive. Use the bucket on the beehive to obtain a bucket of wax. The mountain map on the right shows a number of relevant locations for the Troll Romance quest: # Trollheim Teleport # Stronghold Entrance # Gamesroom (teleport here with a Games necklace) # Tenzing # Dunstan # Cave entrance to Trollweiss mountain # Arena for the big fight In the remainder of the walkthrough, the map numbers will be referenced in the relevant parts of the text. Ug Ug can be found inside the Troll Stronghold. To get to the stronghold use the Trollheim Teleport or take a longer walk). From the teleport location (1 on the map), go to the south/west path use agility shortcuts. Walk past some Trolls and take a ramp on the northwest side of that area (2 on the map). After entering the Troll Stronghold, go to the stair at the north (west) side of the corridor. Go down and take the south corridor. At the end of the corridor go through the door leading west. Ug is in the southern part of the room. Talk to him to learn that Ug is very much in love with Aga, who unfortunately loves Arrg. After Ug, go to the room north of Ug to talk to Arrg. As Arrg wont talk sensibly go speak to Aga, who is north of him. Aga is a very romantic Troll and expects to receive Trollweiss from her love. Talk to Arrg again, to discover that he does not seem to be very much in love with Aga and also has no knowledge of the Trollweiss location. The solution for Ug is to find some Trollweiss so he can win the love of Aga. Trollweiss Go talk to Ug again. Only a person who lives his whole life in the mountains would know where to find Trollweiss. A person that is knowledgeable about the mountains is Tenzing. He lives on the path from Burthorpe to the Troll Stronghold (4 on the map). Tenzing also sells climbing boots. Use the Games necklace teleport to go to the Games room (3 on the map), walk up stairs twice and leave the building. Ouside the Gamesroom building fence, go west and then northwest up the path. At the wounded soldier marks go southwest on the winding mountain path to Tenzing's hut (4 on the map). Tenzing Tenzing explains that Trollweiss is in the Ice Troll area and a unique method is needed to go down to the plateau where the Trollweiss grows. He also mentions that a sled may be useful for getting to that plateau and that Dunstan knows more about making a sled. Dunstan Dunstan is the Burthorpe smith, so use a games necklace to return to Burthorpe. Dustan's house is north east of the games room building (5 on the map). Talk to Dunstan and he will make provided he gets the materials (maple log or yew log, iron bar, rope). Dustan also talks about waxing sled before it can be used in the mountain snow. With an empty cake tin in the inventory, use the swamp tar with the bucket of wax to get wax (in the cake tin). Use the wax on the sled to make a waxed sled and making it possible to ride it. The next task is to go up Trollweiss mountain. Trollweiss Mountain The sled needs to be used to go down the Trollweiss Mountain. Return to Trollheim using the Trollheim Teleport spell or make the longer walk. Exit the Trollheim maze on the west side, but now take the path leading northwest and which is located north of the path to the Troll Stronghold. Follow that path north until you get to any icy gate. From there, go west between the two rocks, and keep west to a dungeon entrance that faces east (6 on the map). Enter this cave and walk through it to the north west corner of the cave. Beware of the Ice Trolls; they have a strong melee attack. In the north west corner is the exit (marked red on minimap). When outside, enjoy the view from the northern peak of the Trollweiss Mountain. Walk due south up to the point where it is not possible to walk further south. Equip the sled and enjoy the ride south! Note: Don't ride all the way down. The sled track is divided in two parts, where the Trollweiss patch is located in the middle. Flower Patch South west from the end position of the sled ride in a circular area with a central rock (easy to see on minimap) is a flower patch with Trollweiss. Pick some Trollweiss. Return to Ug, who is very glad with the flowers but is afraid of Arrg, so he cannot give her the Trollweiss. The only option is to kill Arrg. Fighting Arrg Go to the room north of Ug where Arrg is still around. Prepare for battle before talking to him. Protect melee is very useful. Talk to Arrg. When Arrg learns that you want to kill him, the big fight starts. you are tranasported to the Troll Arena (7 on the map)were the fight will take place. Arrg attacks immediately after the teleport, so be prepared. Like all Trolls, Arrg has a strong melee attack and can hit in he 30's if the player doesn't have the correct prayer on. He can also throw rocks, so keep switching prayers to avoid getting hit hard. Kill Arrg and return to Ug, tell him about the demise of Arrg and complete the quest! Also, Arrg can be known to drop a level two clue scroll. Reward * 2 Quest Points * 8,000 Agility experience * 4,000 Strength experience * A handful of uncut gems * A Sled * Unlocks sledding route from Trollweiss Trivia * During the final dialog Arrg says "This concept of 'love' confuses and infuriates Arrg." This is a direct reference to the Futurama episode "Love & Rocket". In the episode, the alien from Omicron Persei Eight receive a truckload of candied hearts that have words written on them. Lurr's wife asks "What is this emotion that you humans call 'wuv'?" Lurr replies, "Surely you mean love?" His wife says, "No, 'wuv'! With an Earth 'w'. Behold!" To which Lurr replies, "This concept of 'wuv' confuses and infuriates us!" Music The following music tracks are unlocked during the quest: * Romancing the Crone - unlocked at the top of Trollweiss mountain. * Hell's Bells - When you are about to start sledding. Category:Quests